Scandalous Scholastics
by LovelyLivvy112
Summary: HighSchool Au. Nerd/Tutor!Cas, Popular!Dean. Dean is popular but he's failing three of his classes. Enter Cas as Dean's tutor. Major Destiel minor Sabriel. updated every wednesday! rated M for future smut.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. I'm getting back into writing fanfiction.

_Stuff written like this is what Cas is thinking_

_Where was he?_ Cas wondered. _He was supposed to be here at 3:00. It was almost 3:20. If he didn't show by 3:25 I will leave_, Cas promised himself. Just as it turned 3:24 and Cas put all the books away in his backpack, Dean showed up.

"Sorry I'm late, Cas." He said sitting down "I had to talk to my brother about something."

_You know who I am?_ Cas thought. Of course he knew who Dean Winchester was. He was one of the most popular kids at school. Barely anybody except his friends or step siblings knew who he was. Sure he had a few classes with Dean but he had classes with a bunch of other kids and they didn't know who he was. Sure, Dean's always been kind of nice to everyone unlike some of his friends but still that didn't mean anything. That just meant he wasn't a jerk.

"Just don't it again because we only have a hour to tutor you." Cas said harshly.

"Why only an hour?"

"Because at 4 is when my brother picks me up." Cas said. _Why did I have say that? Why couldn't I have said something that made me seem less lame like I was hanging out with friends or something like that? _

"Wait, you have a brother?" Dean asked surprised

"Yeah, Gabriel Milton."

"Wait isn't your last name Novak?"

How do you know what my last name is? Dean seemed to know an awful lot about him.

"Yeah." Cas said slowly

"Then how can you guys brothers?"

"Mother got remarried." Cas answered "Now how about we actually get some studying done?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you mad." Dean apologized.

"You didn't mean to get me mad. I just want to get some work done." Cas said "Now what subjects are you currently failing?"

"Don't you already know that?" Dean asked

"No. If I knew I wouldn't be asking."

"History, Science, and math." Dean answered in a bored tone.

"Okay great." Cas said

"You think it's great that I'm failing three of my subjects?" Dean asked

"No of course I don't think that's great. It's just those are my best subjects." Cas explained

"Oh okay."

"So let's start with history. Do you mind?"

"Nope." Dean said

"Okay, what history are you in?"

"Ancient history." Dean said

"What are you studying right now?"

"Ancient Greece."

Cas froze for a couple of seconds, not saying a single word.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked putting his hand on Cas's arm

"Yeah I'm fine." He said removing his arm from Dean's hand

"Okay, just making sure."

"So how are you doing in that?"

"Pretty good." Dean said "Although I keep the Gods and Goddesses mixed up."

"That's understandable." Cas said "How are you with mnemonic devices?"

"Mnemonic what?" He asked confused

"You know King Philip's children ordered fries, gravy, and shakes for Kingdom Phylum Class order family genus species."

"Oh those actually work pretty well for me." Dean said.

Cas marked down that down in his notebook to make sure that he didn't forget.

"Do you remember what Aphrodite was the goddess of?"

"Aphro-who?"

"Aphrodite, one of the ancient Greek goddesses."

"Why'd you ask me if I remembered her?" Dean asked

"Because I was going to give you a sort of mnemonic device."

"Okay what is it?" Dean asked

"Do you know what an aphrodisiac is?"

"Yeah stuff like honey and bananas, Stuff that makes people even hornier than they are."

Cas blushed a bit when Dean said horny.

"So what does that have to do with Aphrodite?"

"Well aphrodisiacs are named after her so what can you guess she's the goddess of based of that?"

"Sex?"

"And?" Cas asked

"And what?" Dean asked his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"What usually goes along with sex?"

"Oh, love." Dean said

"Right does that help you at all?"

"A little bit." Dean said

"I'll come up with so more for you next week."

"Okay." Dean said "What time is it?"

"It's about 3:50." Cas said glancing down at his watch. "Do you want talk a little bit more about your other classes or leave?  
"It would probably be best if I went." Dean said

"Okay. See you next week." Cas said gathering his books into his bag

"Yeah bye." Dean said getting up from the table quickly.

_Was it really bad that bad? We didn't talk for that long. Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned aphrodisiacs. Cas thought as he made his way to the parking lot. _

"Hey little brother what's up?" Gabriel asked as he pulled up alongside Cas in his car.

"You're early." Cas replied as he opened the car door

"You are too." He said

"My tutoring session ended early."

"Who were you tutoring?"

"Dean Winchester." Cas said

Gabriel hit the brakes immediately after Cas said that.

"Gabe!" Cas yelled

"Sorry man but you never told me that you were tutoring DEAN WINCHESTER."

"Why does it matter?"

"You're tutoring Dean Winchester?"

"Yes." Cas answered

"The one with the big moose of a brother Sam?"

"Yeah I think so." Cas said "Why?"

"Oh no reason." Gabriel said as he started driving again

"Gabriel, come on you know that you can tell me anything." Cas said

"Yeah I know little bro." He said "You need to stop calling me Gabriel all the time. I thought we cured that habit a long time ago."

"Sorry. I shall start calling you Gabe from now on."

"We also need to get you to stop speaking so formally. God were you born with a stick up your ass?"

"GABE!" Cas yelled blushing

"Sorry but now that I'm officially your older brother. I have to look out for you." He said "and part of that is getting that huge stick out of your ass or at least find someone who can take it out."

"Gabe!"

"Sorry kiddo just trying to make older brother responsibilities seriously."

"Don't call me kiddo. You're not that much older than me. You're just two years older than me."

"Yeah but I'm 18 so technically I'm an adult and you're still a kid."

"You don't act like an adult." Cas said

"It doesn't matter how I act. It doesn't change the fact that I'm an adult."

"An adult who has an obsession with candy." Cas said

"I don't have an obsession with candy. I simply enjoy it." Gabriel said defensively

"I won't be surprised if you turned into Willy Wonka one of these days."

Instead of getting mad, Gabriel just smiled.

"Holy Crap, Cas you just made a joke." He said

"I make jokes." Cas said defensively crossing his arms around his chest.

"Not good ones." Gabriel said with a smirk.

"Can we just go home?" Cas said as he looked out the window.

"What do you think we're going? Why do you want to go home so badly? Have a ton of homework to do?"

"Yes I actually do."

"Do you do anything besides homework? ever?"

"Yeah." Cas said

"Like what?"

"I go to church. I talk to people."

"And?" Gabriel asked sounding mad for some reason.

"And what?"

"What else do you do?"

"I read sometimes." Cas said

"What do you read?"

"Books that I have to read for English."

"What about reading for pleasure?" Gabriel asked sounding concerned

"What do you mean?"

"Like do you ever read just for your own enjoyment?"

"No, not really." Cas said

Gabriel let out a sigh and looked down at the steering wheel for a second.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Gabriel said

"Okay." Cas said quietly.

They spent the rest of the drive home in silence. Thankfully, they didn't spend a long time in the car after that.

"Well now you can go do your homework." Gabriel said as he turned the car off.

"Yeah." Cas said as he got out the car. He hesitated a little bit before going inside.

"Hey are you okay?" Gabriel asked noticing his hesitation

"Yeah I'm fine." Cas lied as he opened the front door.

Sorry for the cliffhanger guys. I couldn't think of another place to end it. Please remember to comment, review, and favorite. This should be up hopefully by next week.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys here's chapter two.

_Stuff written like this is Cas's thought. _

_Just open the door. It's not that big of a deal. He's not here anymore. Besides Gabe's here he won't let anything happen to you. _Cas told himself as he opened the door and walked into the house. _There see nothing happened. _

"You want something from the kitchen?" Gabe asked

"No thank you. I'm going to go up to my room." Cas said

"Stop speaking so formally." Gabe said "Hey do you know where Anna is?"

"She's probably talking to a teacher or something like that."

"It's about 4:00. School ended at least an hour ago. What could she be talking to a teacher about for about an hour?" He aske "I can barely talk to one of them for 10 minutes."

"I'm sure she's fine. It's just your older brother protectiveness is forcing you to believe she isn't."

Gabe let a sigh. "Yeah I guess you're right."

"I'll be up in my room if you need me." Caa said as he started to head up the stairs to his room.

"Kay." Gabe said as he rummaged through the fridge.

Cas hurried up to his room. His room was the only place that he felt like himself. It may be a total cliche but it was true. He didn't have to pretend or hide like he did at school and around other people including his famil. His room was simple. It was painted light blue like the sky. It had all the basics bed, dresser, desk, bible, and huge bible dogeared to death. Okay maybe the last part wasn't that normal. He just happened to read it several times and took comfort in its words.

_Okay time for homework. You're behind on it already. _Cas thought as he opened the laptop. His homework didn't take him that long. It only took him about an hour. He did some of it while he was waiting for Dean. He had to remember to make some mnemonic devices for him, something better than aphrodisiacs. Honestly what was he thinking? He wasn't thinking that was the problem. How could he think with Dean staring at him and those green eyes. He didn't think eyes could ever be that green.

_No bad Cas stop it. Don't think about his eyes. The only reason you're thinking about them at all is because you never really seen his eyes before. Why should he? Dean never really looked at him and why would he? Dean is popular and you're a nerd. He's straight and you're gay. _

His phone buzzed. He picked it up. New text from Balthazar his phone read.

Hey there Sexy ;D-B

Cas let out a sigh. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with him. Even though he was one of Cas's best friends and ex boyfriend. They broke up a while back but they managed to stay friends. Which Cas was thankful for. He was worried that Balthazar wouldn't want to be around him. Especially considering what had happened between them. Even though he loved Balthazar (like a brother nothing romantic or anything like that. Those feelings died out a while ago) He had the magic ability to get on his nerve with only just saying a single sentence.

What do you want? Cas sent.

There, it was better to get right to the point when dealing him otherwise it would just be hours of annoying flirting going on.

I'm hurt what makes you think I want something.

A. you also want something B. I'm your only ex that doesn't want to kill you. -C

Well since you mention it there is something that you can do for me-B

See knew it.-C

Yeah yeah. You always were the smart one. I'm going on a date later and I need your advice on what to wear.-B

Is it a date or just sex?-C

Why Cas, I'm shocked of course it's a date. It's never just sex. What kind of man do you mistake me for.-B.

Cas rolled his eyes when he read that. Balthazar was such a man whore even though he would deny it up and down. Every man he went on a date with usually ended with sex. There were only a couple of exceptions that he knew of himself being one of them.

Are you anticipating sex at the end of the date?-C

Yes.-B

Skinny jeans, that purple V-neck shirt, and a black jacket if you want seem classy and remember to use a condom!-C

Why it's not like I can get him pregnant. - B

Condoms aren't just about preventing pregnancy and you could males pregnant you would a hundred children.

Sweet! I would have an army of children. –C

You in charge of an army? That's a scary thought.-C

I suppose that you in charge of army would be better? -B

Oh heck no, I would be horrible. – C

You would be better than I would be and seriously heck? that's just too adorable. –B

You know that I don't swear.-C

Yeah Ik that I just didn't think that applied to stuff like hell as well.-B

Well it does-C

Hey how did your tutoring session go with that Dean kid.-B

Fine.-C

What do you mean by fine?-B

FINE OKAY!-C

Come on Cassie just tell me.-B

You know I hate that nickname.-C

Just answer my question.-B

You know I'm think I'm remembering why we broke up.-C

OMG! Cas just answer my question.-B

It did go fine. He just arrived late that's all.-C

U like him don't u?-B

NO!-C

U do like him!-B

I just told you I don't. Even if I did I couldn't do anything about it.-C

?-B

You know why.-C

Oh right that thing.-B

You go get ready for your date. I have to do go things-C

You mean daydream about Dean don't you.-B

No!-C

liar.-B

go get ready for your date-C

Fine bye-B

Bye.-C

Balthazar was right. He did have feelings Dean but he wasn't sure what he was going to do about it. He had to ignore that was all.

_Just help Dean boost his grades up and then you'll never see him again. Even though I want to see him after this. It's better this way. Just do your duties as a tutor so you can get into harvard. That's all the matters. _

He ignored the small part of him that didn't think that was all that matters.

-See you next week folks! Make sure to review/favorite/follow


	3. Chapter 3

Just a quick note. This is all taking place in the same day. Just to make sure everybody's clear on that. School started today. Hopefully I'll be able to update weekly. Idk though.

_As Always things written like this are Cas's thoughts._

"Hey Cas. Come down here it's time for dinner." Gabe yelled up the stairs

_It was dinner time already? _He glanced at the clock. It was about 6:00.

"Coming!" He yelled as he exited his room and went down the stairs.

"Took you long enough." Gabe said as Cas entered the kitchen which was next to

Cas just rolled his eyes.

"Gabriel stop teasing your brother." His mom said

"Relax, he knows that I love him right Cas?"

"Yes, I know that. Where's Anna?"

"Oh she called. She said that cheering leading practice was running a little late and she's going to sleep over at Charlie's house " Mom said "I just wish that she called earlier."

"That's understandable." Cas said

"Whatever, Ma made your favorite Cas." Gabe said

"Gabriel, you know that I do not like you calling me Ma."

"You know I can definitely tell you and Cas related."

"How?" Cas asked instantly regretted it.

"Because both of you need to stop speaking so formally. It's not natural"

"Oh shut up Gabe." Cas said

"There that sounded like something a normal teenager would say." Gabe said as he slapped Cas on the back.

"Ow." Cas said as he rubbed the spot where Gabe slapped him.

"Oh stop being a wimp."

"Boys your dinner is getting cold."

"Where's dad?" Gabe asked

"Work got out late. He should be coming home in a couple of minutes."

"Oh okay."

Just then a car pulled up in the driveway.

"Oh that should be him." Their mom said

The dad opened the door and smiled at them.

"Hi honey how was your day?" She asked

"Fine. How was your day Cas?" He asked as he moved to sit down at the small table.

"It was good." Cas said as he, Gabe, and their mom went to sit down at the table.

"That's good." He said "How was your day Gabe?"

"Uneventful like most days."

"I have no idea what to say to that." He admitted. "How about you honey?"

"Today was absolutely wonderful." She said beaming with a smile "How about you dear."

"It was good as well." He said "Where's Anna?"

"She's at cheerleading practice and later she's going to sleepover at Charlie's hous." Gabe said

"You're allowing to sleepover to sleepover at her house?" He said turning to wife

"Why not?" She asked "She seems like a perfectly nice girl."

"That girl is a heathen and she's going to straight to hell."

"Why because she's a ginger?"

"No because she's a lesbian." He said "She could be corrupting our daughter right now."

"I highly doubt that." She said

"Whatever" He said "Cas would you like to say Grace."

"Uhmm Sure." He said grasping Gabe's hand and his mom's. "Oh lord we give thanks to all that you have given us. Please bless the food that we are about to eat. Amen."

They started eating after that. Cas didn't speak much. He kept thinking about that comment about Charlie going to hell because she was a lesbian. That meant that Balthazar was going to as well just like Cas was. No he wouldn't as long as he never acted on it again. After dinner Gabe pulled Cas aside.

"You know, if he knew he wouldn't say that."

"Yeah I know." He said even though he didn't believe that.

"Do you want to watch T.V. with me?"

"I'm feeling tired. I'm going to go up to bed." He said

Gabe looked like he wanted to say something but instead all he said was "Okay good night Cas."

Cas made his way up to his room. He changed into a clean shirt and boxers and laid his bed. After a while he did fall asleep. For the first time he didn't dream of screaming and blood. He dreamt of green eyes and dirty blonde hair.

Please review, and favorite. See you next week.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. So I think this is my favorite chapter because I get to play around with Dean's P.O.V. Anyways hope you guys enjoy.

"I haven't gotten a chance to ask you. How was your date last night?" Cas asked the next day at school during lunch.

"It was wonderful." He said

"As wonderful me?" Cas asked jokingly

"Darling, Nobody could ever be as good as you" He reassured Cas putting his hands on Cas's shoulders "but Luke was pretty spectacular."

"You had sex with him last night didn't you?"

"Now what God think of that mouth?" He asked

"I think that my mouth would be the least of God's concern." Cas said looking down at his feet.

"Oh,no I recognize that look. That's the "I'm a sinner and going to hell" look a.k.a the look you had our entire relationship."

Cas lightly slapped him on the arm.

"Alright fine, I'm sorry. Just tell me what's wrong." He said sounding concerned

"You know that girl Charlie?" He asked

Balthazar nodded.

"Well Anna is friends with her and she decided to sleepover with her."

"And what does that have to do with anything?" He asked

Cas shot him a look that said "Can you give me a sec to finish."

"Okay sorry continue."

"Well basically my mom told her new husband that and he had basically said that being gay is wrong."

"Oh Cassie." He said opening his arms"Come here let Balthy give you a hug."

"Balthy?" Cas asked as snuggled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around the blue eyed teen

"I was just trying to cheer you up." He said

"I know. I can always count on you."

"Damn right. I still care about you."

"I know." Cas getting out his arms. "and I still care about you."

"I know." He said giving a small peck on Cas's cheek.

"B!"

"So do you want to hear about my amazing lay?"

"Sure why not? I know you're going to tell me about it anyways."

"Well Luke was amazing-"

Unbeknownst to them Dean had been watching them. Not in a creepy Edward Cullenish way. He was on his way to meet up outside with Charlie, Ash, and some other people when he accidently stumbled upon where Cas ate lunch. Apparently the nerdy guy did have some friends. Huh, who knew but they were acting were more like they were dating than friends. He was making more discoveries about this kid since Cas tutored him yesterday.

He barely noticed him before. Like of course he knew he was kind of was but now it seemed like he was everywhere. For reason though he didn't mind it. In fact he kind of wanted to see more of him. _No stop it mind _He thought _Girls are good. Girls have breasts and vaginas. Boys have dicks. I wonder how big Cas's dick is. No bad mind. _

"Hey Dean-O!" Charlie yelled

"Yay! Dean's here." Anna's here.

"What you thought I wouldn't show up?" Dean asked

"Well you did take a long time to show up." Ash said

"So did you actually end up going home Anna?"

"Nah, I had to stay over at Charlie's house I was so wasted." She said

"Bet your dad was happy about that." Ash said

"What? Why would her dad be mad at her staying with Charlie?"

"Because he's catholic dean and I go against what the catholic people decided what was right." Charlie answered

"Oh." Dean said

"That's all you're going to say is oh?" Charlie asked

"Well what else am I suppose to say. You know that I don't believe in that crap. I'm sorry that it happened but no offense to your dad Anna but he's making a big deal out of nothing." He said

"It's okay Dean. I think he's full of bull anyways. I just feel bad now." She said wrapping her arms around herself

"Why?" Charlie asked

"Because my dad made a huge scence about how being gay is bad according to Gabe and Cas is taking it to heart."

"Oh that's not good." Charlie said

"Wait, Cas is gay?" Dean asked surprised

"Yeah why?" Anna asked suddenly snapping into protective sister mode

"No reason. I just didn't know." He said

"You didn't know?" Charlie asked surprised

"No." Dean said

"God your gaydar is horrible." She said

"Whatever." He said "So how about that party last night was awesome."

"Why of course. It was a Charlie Bradbury party." Charlie said

"You're so-"

Dean tuned out most of the talking. He couldn't believe that Cas was. Although it made sense that he was. Especially after seeing him act with that guy. God, he needed to get his mind of him and Anna was looking particularly good today. They hooked up a couple of times before. He waited until rest of his friends had left.

"Hey Anna." He said

"Hey Dean." She said

"Wanna come over to my house later?"

"Sure." She said

"Awesome. Come around about 7."

"Sure thing."

"Awesome." He repeated as Anna walked away from him.

This was exactly what he needed. Some action from a pretty girl which was she was but for some reason he thought that she would look even better if her hair was darker and her eyes blue. He shook that thought out. He wasn't even sure where that thought came from. Still he couldn't stop himself from thinking about her with brown hair and blue eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm not 100% okay with how this chapter came out. Just a warning this chapter contains smut. So feel free to skip if you want. Also this is my first time writing smut so sorry if it's terrible.

It was almost 7 o'clock about time for when Anna was supposed to come over to his house. He made sure that he had the house to himself. Sam was going to hang out with Ruby. He really didn't like the idea of Sam hanging out with that girl. Something about her just seemed a little bit off but he would never tell Sam that because he knew that if he do they would end up getting in a big argument and he didn't feel like getting to it tonight. Bobby was going out somewhere Dean wasn't exactly sure where. Probably out somewhere with Rufus.

Whatever, It didn't really matter. He had everything ready for Anna. He had some candles going, some romantic music going to help set the mood. The doorbell rang and Dean ran to go answer it.

"Hello." He said answering the door.

"Hi Dean." Anna replied as she went inside the house

Anna was looking really hot. Her hair and makeup were the same but the outfit was wearing left nothing to the imagination. She was wearing a plain blue tank top that exposed several inches of her stomach and a short miniskirt.

"Would you like something to drink?" Dean asked her

"No thank you." She said sitting down at the couch.

"All right." he said joining her on the couch feeling awkward for some reason even though he's done this a hundred times before.

Suddenly Anna pressed her lips against her wrapping her arms around her neck. Dean immediately responded by lightly grabbing her hair and having his tongue demand entry into her mouth which she granted. He moved his hands to go around her waist and forced her to lean back against the pillows that were on the couch. He pulled his lips off with a soft smack and pressed them against her neck. Anna let out a low moan as Dean continued to kiss his way down her body and peeled off her shirt and lacy black bra when it got in the way.

"Wait Dean." Anna said lifting her head as Dean had one of her breasts in her hand

"Yeah what?" He asked

"Take your shirt off." She said

"No problem." He said with a smile as he peeled his shirt off as well.

"There that's better." She said as she leaned back down.

He continued to play with one of her nipples eliciting some moans from her when he pinched it. After playing with both of her nipples. He kissed his way down her stomach and slowly edged down her skirt. She leaned back up when her skirt was fully off and said "Pants off now."

"Sure thing." He said as he undid his belt and slipped off both his pants and his boxers. Anna lowered her panties until they were completely off. Dean slowly one finger into her and then slowly added some more. Until he had three fingers in her and she was letting out moans intermixed with "Oh god" and "Faster".

She whined when Dean removed all three of his fingers.

"Just hold on a second." Dean said as he ripped open over a condom packet with his teeth and put it on his cock and then slowly started to thrust into her.

"Oh god." She moaned as her hips rose to meet her thrusts

"Sorry wrong person." He joked as he got deeper into her.

"Faster." She cried

He shoved his hips harder against her ,rocking her whole body with the force of his thrust and drawing a cry from her not that was hard. Some of the sounds that she was making sounded downright pornographic.

"Oh god. I'm going to-" She moaned as her body started shaking.

Dean let out a gasp and made one more thrust before he reached his orgasm as well. He slowly pulled himself out from Anna.

"That was amazing dean." Anna said after she recovered from her orgasm.

"Yeah?" he asked

"Yeah." She said "Is it cool if I spend the night?"

"Sure." He said "You still remember where my bedroom is right?"

"Of course." She said with a giggle.

Later when they were cuddling. Something didn't quite feel right to Dean. He couldn't put his finger on it and when he finally drifted off to sleep. Brown hair instead of red seemed to be the one thing that he remembered.


	6. Chapter 6

So today is the anniversary of Destiel so it feels apporitate that this is getting updated today.

"Hey Dean, should I take the bus today?" Sam asked as they were about to head out to school

"Bus? Why?" Dean asked

"Isn't that Cas guy going to tutor you today?"

"Oh yeah right." Dean said quietly

"Is something wrong?" Sam asked

Of course Sam had to be the one teenager in the world that isn't completely obsessed with himself and knows Dean better than Dean knows himself.

"Nothing." Dean said

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Sam I'm sure." He said grabbing his backpack "Now let's go to school."

"All right." Sam said as they both headed out the door.

The ride to school was quiet. The only sound was the blast of the radio playing "Carry on My Wayward Son." Dean was lost in thought. He didn't know how he was going to face Cas after he what he did with Anna. Even he knew that Cas and Anna weren't really siblings. They were just step-siblings but still it was basically the same thing. Maybe he should just cancel the meeting. No he couldn't afford to do that. _Damn it _he thought.

He approached the school all time soon for his liking.

"See you later Dean." Sam said as he quickly got out of his car.

"Whoa where are you going?"

"Just to hang out with a couple of friends." Sam said

"Does one of these friends happen to go by Ruby?"

"No." Sam said too quickly.

Instead of lecturing Sam on how evil Ruby is he just sighed and said "Fine Go."

"Wait Dean before I go I have a question." Sam said

"Should I take the bus or wait for you?"

"Yeah just take the bus."

"Okay cool." Sam said as he hurried off to hang out with that evil girl, Ruby.

Dean entered the building trying to avoid Anna and Cas. He didn't think he could deal with either or them. Thankfully the only person he saw was Charlie.

"You need to stop avoiding Anna." She told him

"I know."

"No you don't know." She said seriously "Anna's been crying and wondering what she's been doing wrong. If you hook up with a girl then at least say hello to her."

He knew that's what he was supposed to do. He never wanted Anna to feel bad. It's just every time he looked at her but couldn't help but think of the sex they had. Normally that wouldn't be a problem. This time though he shuddered. It was just so terrible. Normally the sex that he had was awesome and amazing. He didn't know what had changed. Nothing had changed at least nothing that he was aware of.

"I'll talk to her. I swear." He said

"You better." She said "Or I'll beat you up."

"Okay as long as long as you leave my face alone." He said jokingly.

"Seriously you're more concerned with your face than your other parts?" She asked

"I thought it was established that my manly parts are off limits."

"Nothing is off limits to a girl getting even to a guy who wronged her best friend."

"Okay, Now I really have to go talk to her." She said

"Yeah you do." She said before she hurried off to her class.

He waited until almost the end of lunch to talk to her.

"Hey Anna." He said walking to where she was sitting

"Oh hey." She said

"Sorry, I've been such a jerk." He apologized.

"No more than usual."

"But seriously though. There's no reason for me to avoid you for about a week especially considering what we did."

"It's alright Dean." She said getting up. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go to class."

"Yeah sure. I do too." He said

"See ya." Anna said as she walked off to her locker.

Dean just stood there confused. Not sure why Anna was being so chill about it. He was expecting her to tear him a new one. Did she really forgive him or was she still mad at him? God why were girls so hard to figure out. Damn it, he'll probably just ask Charlie later. He glanced at the clock. It was 1:00 now only 2 more hours until he meet with Cas, fuck.

The day went by surprisingly fast. It seemed like only a couple of minutes had passed. Then suddenly it was 3:00. He went to the library hoping that Cas wouldn't be there but of course there he was, waiting for Dean books already stacked on a desk.

"Hey there Cas." Dean said as he sat down at the desk.

"Hello Dean."

"What's up?"

"Not your grades unfortunately." Cas said seriously "According to your history teacher you failed your test."

"Yeah. I forgot to study for it."

"Luckily for you. I managed to convince her to let you retake the test."

"How'd you manage that?" Dean asked shocked.

"I just told her that I would make sure that you would be ready." Cas answered "In order to get you ready for the test. We're going to have to meet up everyday for the rest of this week. Is that okay with you?"

_Yeah why wouldn't it be? It's not like I slept with your sister or anything like that_ Dean thought.

"Yeah sure."

"So let's start going over that."

"Okay." Dean said getting his history book out his backpack.

They went over that stuff for an hour but Dean failed to remember what they actually went over as he tried to study at home. All he could remember is how blue Cas's eyes are and how pink his lips are.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for my mini hiatus. There's some Sabriel in his chapter to make with it.

Dean was acting distracted during the lesson. He kept staring at Cas. Dean couldn't seem to concentrate. Cas had to repeat simple questions many times. He didn't know what was going on with him. _Yes you do _a voice whispered. _You know exactly why he's acting like that. _He quickly squashed that voice.

"So next week next time?" Cas asked as he begun to pack up.

"Actually, I was kind of hoping that we kind meet before next week." Dean said kind of shyly.

"Oh really why?" Cas asked trying not to get his hopes up.

"Yeah I have test on friday. That counts for like 1/3 of my history grade."

"Oh yeah sure." Cas said sounding dejected

"I was thinking we could meet on saturday."

"Why saturday?"

"Well I'm busy all the other days." Dean explained "Saturday is the only day I have free."

"Oh." Cas said

"Why? Is that not a good day for you."

"No, it's fine." Cas said "Where do you want to meet?"

"The Sandpiper." Dean answered gazing right into his blue eyes. God, maybe Dean did like-No that's completely ridiculous.

"Oh okay."

"What time works best for you?"

"I have no clue." Cas said shrugging his shoulders "I'll have to Gabe what times works best for him."

"Oh, okay." Dean said reaching into his pocket and got out a small piece of paper and put on the table "This is my cell phone number. Call it when you figure out what time would work best for your brother."

Cas didn't move or anything like that. He stayed completely still. He couldn't believe it. Dean fucking Winchester was giving him his cell number. There was no way that this was actually happening. He just stared at thinking that it would magically burst into flames or something like that.

"Cas buddy you okay?" Dean asked sounding a little freaked out.

"Yeah I just spaced out a little." Cas said pocketing the phone number.

"Well I gotta get going. Sam's probably waiting for me outside." Dean said as he stood up "Yeah, Gabe's probably waiting for me as well." Cas said still sitting down.

"So uh bye." Dean said giving a slight terse handwave.

"Yeah bye. I'm just going to stay here a moment and gather my stuff."

"See you sat."

"Yeah."

Dean finally left the room. God, why did he want to stand in that room forever and say goodbye to him. That kind of defeated the whole purpose didn't it? But somehow he hated parting away from him. When he went to the parking lot he saw his brother talking to some short blonde. Immediately Dean's older brother instincts went into overdrive and rushed over to Sam.

"Who you talking to there Sam?" Dean asked when he reached his younger brother.

"Oh this is Gabriel." Sam said with a shrug as if he known him for years and wasn't a complete and total stranger.

"I told you kiddo, you can call me Gabe. God I swear everyone I meet is so formal first Cas, now you?"

"Wait you know Cas?" Dean asked

"Yeah I'm his step brother. Why?" Gabriel said standing up trying to look intimidating even though Dean who was kind of short compared to Sam was taller than him.

"No reason, he just tutors me." Dean said

"Oh okay." Gabriel said deflating obviously deciding that he wasn't a threat."Where is he anyway?"

"He said he was getting his stuff together."

"Alright I'll just hang here and wait for him. Bye Dean." Gabriel said

"Yeah bye. Come on Sam." Dean said he opened the driver's seat. Sam went towards the driver's seat.

"See ya around kiddo." Gabriel said with a wink as he walked away.

"Why'd you start talking to him?"

"I was waiting for you and he started to talk to me. He seemed like a cool guy. Why?"

"Nothing just wondering. By the way I have plans on saturday. So you can't."

"Dude that's so not cool." Sam said

"Whatever Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Cas you here?" Gabriel asked as he wandered in the building and went in the library.

"Yeah I'm here." Cas said

"What are you still doing here?" Gabriel asked

"Oh you know just gathering my thoughts."

"Why what happened?"

"Dean asked me to hang out with him on Saturday." Cas said

"So?" Gabriel asked clearly not getting it.

"Dean freaking Winchester asked me to hang out with him!" Cas explained "Sorry I'm just really excited."

"I can tell. C'mon man let's go home Anna decided to grace us with her presence." Gabriel said

"Okay." Cas said as he walked he kept reaching into his pocket to make sure that he didn't lose the number.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Life just got in the way you know. Anyways I love you guys for continuing to read this.

Cas kept staring at the phone number in on the desk in his room as if it would burst into flames if he didn't stare at it. He probably should call Dean. He knew that Gabriel was free all day at least that's what he told him. He just didn't want to bother him. Dean could actually be at doing something unlike himself. He normally got home from school right after it ended and did his homework. Occasionally he talked to Gabe or Anna but they were usually busy doing something else. Gabe getting candy. (He has at least one piece of it around everytime. Cas has no clue how that happens. They seem to appear if it by magic.) Anna was busy with cheerleading or sleeping over at Charlie's house.

I'll do it after I finish my homework Cas vowed. After that he took out all his books he need for his homework. He took extra time doing his homework. He went extra slow but he soon finished all too fast.

Okay fine I'll suck it up and call him Cas thought as he picked up Dean's phone number and dialed his number.

As the phone continued to ring. Cas started to panic what if Dean really was busy? Crap, he should just pass the end button and call him back a little bit later. The voicemail was about to come up.

"Hello?" Dean's voice asked

"Hi Dean it's me, Cas." Cas said quietly nervous

"Oh hey Cas. What's up?

"I was just calling to let you know that I'm free all day on Saturday."

"Oh yeah about that."

This was it. Dean was going to tell him that it was all a joke that he didn't want hang up anyways.

"What?"

"Something came up. I have to be with my family on Saturday."

"Oh okay."

"Is there any way we could meet up earlier than that?" Dean asked hopefully.

He couldn't believe it. This proved that Dean actually wanted to hang out with him. He was trying to reschedule.

"Depends what do you mean by earlier?"

"Like tommorow."

"Oh." Cas said

"Yeah I'm sorry to let you know on such short notice but things kind of happened so..."

"I probably can."

"Seriously?" Dean asked in what Cas thought was a hopeful tone.

"Yeah, I'll manage to bribe Gabe somehow."

"Hey how about I take you there after school?" Dean asked

"Oh...uh what about your brother? Don't you need to take home after school?"

"He can take take the bus."

"Then sure." Cas said

"Great." Dean said

"So see you tomorrow." Cas

"Yeah see you." Dean said hanging up.

Cas was smiling for the rest of the day. Even when he was asleep he still had a smile on his face.


End file.
